


He Burried Her

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I had to write, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his wife and she needed peace. The Doctor has to bury his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Burried Her

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what happened to River's body, I hope I did her justice.

He had never worried about her body, even though he had spent hours handcuffed to the piping staring at her pale corpse. He had never realised that it was gone when he had run back to save her. It was Clara’s body lying in the street like a puppet with its strings cut.

_They’d never bury my wife out here_

That flippant comment while showing off had a deeper meaning. They whoever they were could bury his wife because she had no grave. He had no place to mourn and lay flowers. She deserved more; she deserved a grave to lie in peace.

He wanted to bury her; he’d have to go to the Library. He’d have to be careful about the timings, to find a time when his old self wasn’t handcuffed staring at River’s pale form, at time when the room was empty.

He had to recall the hours he had tried so hard to forget. He had to remember how he stared at the body of a woman he barely knew, who had just given her life for him. He had to remember the guilt and pain. He had to remember how she had cried when she died. He had to remember how he had freed himself and taken one final look.

He was so careful with the timing, when he landed he opened the door and was frozen in the doorway. She was there slumped in the chair, the headset in her curls like a crown of thorns and her skin as pale as marble. He took a deep breath before taking a step into the room not bothering to close the door behind him “Oh Melody” he breathed. He stroked her ice cold face, he held her stony hand. He untangled the headset from her golden curls; he detached the wires from her body. Silently he picked her up and holding her close, he remembered holding her at the beginning of her life all those years ago. He carried her into the TARDIS, their home.

He laid her on their bed, and stepped back. She could be sleeping, if only she could be sleeping. It suddenly struck him; she was wearing a spacesuit. She had hated spacesuits, she had nightmares. She thought she would die in the astronaut suit under the lake. He suddenly felt a rush of anger; he wanted to make her look like herself.

He carried out a Gallifreyan ritual; he bathed and dressed his wife in a white dress. He combed her hair; it was so much longer than it ever had been. He left in down, he left it wild and natural. Just like her.

He buried her in a peaceful corner of Earth; she had a simple gravestone and a blanket of flowers above her. He left her there, on Earth where she belonged. He went back to the stars where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please leave a comment.


End file.
